Think Again Ash!
by Radinov
Summary: Ash needs to think again, or he might need to repeat.


THE TWILIGHT ZONE  
'Think Again Ash'  
By Proctor  
  
---  
You're travelling through another dimension.  
A dimension not only of sight and sound but of the mind.  
A journey into a wonderess world whose boundries are that of the imagination.  
A signpost up ahead, your next stop, THE TWILIGHT ZONE!  
---  
  
Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer. He, with Misty, Brock and Pikachu, are travelling to the next gym,  
but little does Ash know he is going to leave his friends, and enter, THE TWILIGHT ZONE!  
  
Ash: "I'm bored."  
Misty: "Your always bored!"  
Ash: "Am not!  
Misty: "Are too!"  
  
Ash and his friends walk along Sayonara track. A few minutes later, they get to a fork in track.  
To the left is the new Poke-Dam, to the right it leads to Jack village. Both ways end up at the  
next gym.  
  
Brock: "I say we see the dam."  
Misty: "Why? It is just some big, old dam!"  
Brock: "Okay, lets vote. Which way do we go Ash?"  
  
Ash thinks about it.  
  
Ash: "To the dam!"  
  
They walk along and look up at the big dam. Pikachu notices a crack.  
  
Pikachu: "Pika pika chu!"  
Ash: "What is it?"  
Brock: "I think Pikachus pointing at that crack."  
Misty: "Look, it's getting bigger!"  
  
The crack get bigger, and soon the whole dam is going to crash.  
  
Ash: "We need to go!"  
Brock: "What about those tourists up there?"  
Misty: "Theres no ti..."  
  
The Dam exploded and water went everywhere - Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon drowned.  
  
---  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walk along Sayonara track untill they get to a fork in the road. They can't  
decide where to go.  
  
Brock: "I say we see the dam."  
Misty: "Why? It is just some big, old dam!"  
Brock: "Okay, lets vote. Which way do we go Ash?"  
  
Ash thinks about it. He begins to say yes, but remembered what happened last time. Was it last  
time? Was it a dream?  
  
Ash: "Lets, er, go to Jack Town?"  
Misty: "Yippy kai yay!"  
  
When they get to Jack Town, a local asks them to press the 20 buttons on the side of the power  
plant. A storm is coming and every one is getting ready.  
  
Ash: "1,2,3,4,5."  
Brock: "6,7,8,9,10."  
Misty: "11,12,13,14,16. Wait! I mean 15"  
Ash: "So the famous Misty can't count!"  
Misty: "Atleast I can feed myself."  
Ash: "Hey!"  
Brock: "Settle down!"  
  
The storm started and a lightning bolt hit the power plant. Because all 20 buttons weren't   
pressed, there was a giant explosion.  
  
KA-BOOM!  
  
---  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walk along Sayonara track. They get to a fork and it is up to Ash to   
decide where to go. He remembered about the dam breaking, so they went to Jack Town where  
they need to click 20 buttons on the side of the power plant.  
  
Misty: "11,12,13,14,16. Wait! I mean 15!"  
Ash: "So the..."  
Misty: "Yes?"  
Ash: "Nevermind. Go Pikachu!"  
Pikachu: "Pika (16), pika (17), chupika (18), pika (19), pikachu (20)."  
  
The 20th button was pressed just in time.  
  
Local: "Thanks!"  
Pikachu: "Pika-pika"  
  
Ash and his buddies find a place to stay. It was the Marving Motel. There were no Poke-Centers in  
Jacke Town so this will do.  
  
Lady: "We have 2 rooms, 21 and 12."  
Brock: "21"  
Misty: "12"  
Brock: "Ash?"  
  
Ash started thinking. Was one a trap again?  
  
Ash: "12"  
  
That night, the motel caught on fire and Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon were killed.  
  
---  
  
Ash: "Again."  
Misty: "What was that?"  
Ash: "Never mind"  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walk along Sayonara track. They take a right to Jack Town, save the power  
plant, then try to find a place to sleep.  
  
Lady: "Rooms 12 and..."  
Ash: "21"  
Lady: "But how'd ya know?"  
Ash: "I'm psychic."  
Misty: "Show off"  
  
That night, the roof above room 21 fell down, Ash, Misty, Brock and their Pokemon were killed.  
  
---  
  
Ash was lost. It wasn't room 12 or 21.  
  
Ash and his buddies went to Jack Town and saved the power plant once again.  
  
Brock: "Lets find a place to turn in."  
Ash: "NO!"  
Misty: "What?"  
Ash: "I mean lets keep going."  
Brock: "Well, okay..."  
  
There was only two tracks out of Jack Town, Sayonara Track and Arigato Track. They took the  
Arigato track since they had come by the other.  
  
As they started walking, Ash felt better. They were of Sayonara Track.  
  
Ahead of them they saw a fork in the road. There was a sign that said a dam to the left and  
Jack Town to the right.  
  
As Misty and Brock started fighting which way to go, Ash picked up a stick and sent it right  
through his eye again and again.  
  
---  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walked along Sayonara track.  
  
Ash: "Lets go back."  
Brock: "Why?"  
Ash: "I um.. left my badge there?"  
Misty: "Idiot..."  
  
As soon as they got off Sayonara track, Ash found himself in a hospital where he had been in a   
coma. The nurse said he had almost died 5 times. The reason: unknown.  
  
Ash picked up a map next to him and looked up Sayonara track. It didn't exist. He looked out  
his window and saw a sign saying 'Sayonara Track"  
  
Ash stuck a pen down his throat.  
  
---  
  
Brock: "Hows Ash?"  
Misty: "Yeah, he's been in that coma for hours!"  
Nurse: "He just died on his sixth attack."  
  
Later on, Misty and Brock started towards the next town to get the badge Ash never got. They  
went down a path. Brock fell down.  
  
Misty: "Brock!"  
  
---  
  
Ash, Misty and Brock walked along Sayonara path.  
  
Brock: "But, but, I thought..."  
Ash: "You were dead?"  
Misty: "What are you talking about?"  
Ash: "Doesn't matter, your not here yet."  
  
  



End file.
